role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sedegan
Sedegan (セーデガン, Sēdegan) is a large nosed kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sedegan is a pretty misreable monster who is often the target of many misfortunes. It's because of this he prefers to be left alone. Whenever he tries to interact with the other kaiju, more often than not he is either a punching bag or simply forgotten. However despite this, he dislikes being used as a punching bag as well, going so far as to want to obtain more power in order to exact his revenge on his tormentors. When not alone, he is often shown to be very cranky. History Debut: The Mission Without FlamingoMask Sedegan was a monster who lived on Monster Island and was routinely beaten up by other monsters such as Neo Ganimes, Kamacuras, Red King, Jiorugon but mostly Gabara. When a burst of Dark Thunder Energy appeared nearby, Sedegan was the first to spot it and then absorbed it's power, making him stronger and bigger, and thus he exacted his revenge. Sedegan first began rampaging in a city in Minnesota, before then encountering Neo SquidMask. Neo SquidMask tried to talking to him on what his problem, given the apparent darkness energy surrounding him but S! Sedegan brushed him off, wanting to continue his rampage and not wanting Neo SquidMask to turn him back to normal. S! Sedgan then revealed to Neo SquidMask about his past on how come nobody ever noticed him and him being tired of being picked on constantly (chiefly by Gabara). S! Sedegan then fired out his Dark Snot Bombs at Neo SquidMask's area, seemingly dealing with him. S! Sedegan then headed out to Minneapolis where he then began beating up Gabara, getting payback at him for all of the times for using him (Sedegan) as a punching bag. After much pummeling, S! Sedegan then threw Gabara aways, then resuming his rampage. However then at that moment Machine G came in, followed up by Neo SquidMask returning. S! Sedegan then fired his Dark Eye Lasers at the two, sending Machine G and Neo SquidMask staggering back. Neo SquidMask followed up on his attack by firing his electric bolts at S! Sedegan's area, followed up by Machine G firing out it's Atomic Cannon Ray down at the area, creating some explosions. S! Sedegan moved out of the way of both attacks in time, then fires out Darkness Thunder Bombs at the two's area. Neo SquidMask and Machine G then fought off S! Sedegan some more, before then S! Sedegan used Dark Thunder Outburst, sending them flying back aways. Just when it seemed S! Sedegan had an edge however, Kamen Rider Genm and IbisMask appeared to combat him as well. S! Sedegan fired out his Dark Thunder Bombs from his nose at the newcomers, only for Kamen Rider Genm to glide through his attack and punch him in the face very hard, with IbisMask then shooting him with her musket. Kamen Rider Genm, IbisMask, Neo SquidMask and Machine G then continued fighting off S! Sedegan some more before then S! Sedegan was defeated by the combined attacks from Kamen Rider Genm's Rider Kick attack, IbisMask's Musket blast, Neo SquidMask's Electrical Bolts combined and Machine G's Atoic Cannon Ray, defeating him. Following his defeat, he was stripped of his Dark Thunder energy, reducing back to his original size and back to normal. As Sedegan walked off, Gabara then chased him, causing the two to flee. My Girlfriend Is A Giant Robot? Sedegan made a cameo in the beginning of the RP, threatening to attack the city of Saga, Japan, only then to get hit in the face (unintentionally) by CondorMask's ship. Sedegan then gave up on his attack and then walked aways. TripGoji Goes To Sevigocan Island Sedegan reappeared when he washed up on the shores of Sevigocan Island and declared it as his sanctuary, only then to get hit by TripGoji's and Sevengar's Space DeLorean. Instantly having a hatred for the two, Sedegan then tried to dipose of them off of "his" island....only then for a small creature to then land down and bonk his nose. The creature being Burezaren. Sedegan didn't want Burezaren around, however he followed along anyways. Sedegan then began to work on various ways of trying to dispose of TripGoji by pelting several rocks at them (which failed and only got an angry swarm of ShodaiKama against him). Then he tried to push a boulder down on them (only for them to completely avoid the boulder and it instead won him the wrath of an angry flock of Neo Giant Condors instead.) Sedegan then tried mixing it up a bit by then switching out the signs to the Short Cut path and the Deadly Fauna path, however TripGoji and Sevengar once again made it unscathed. As Sedegan ran in to see what wrong, he then got attacked by the Vampire Plant and Maneater, apparently unaware that they only attacked kaiju as small as he was. Finally, he planted several makeshift coconut bombs around the Space DeLorean, only for TripGoji and Sevengar to take off in it, leaving the coconut bombs to explode on Sedegan. The explosion sent Sedegan flying across the island. He then overheard that Sevengar and TripGoji planned to stay there for the week, much to his displeasure. Burezaren then took him up and took him someplace else where he could be left alone. TripGoji vs. The Flying Sea Monster Sedegan made a cameo in the RP where he saw the defeated Flying Ebirah coming towards him, to which he tried to run out of the way, only for Flying Ebirah to crash land on top of him. Abilities Sedegan= * Healing Mucus: Sedegan can emit mucus from his nose that can heal small wounds in seconds. |-|Sedegan (S)= * Dark Thunder Energy: After being radiated by the energy, Sedegan sports new abilities and powers, as well as being much taller and powerful. ** Dark Eye Lasers: Using the Dark Thunder Energy, Sedegan could fire out darkness eye lasers from his eyes. ** Dark Snot Bombs: Using the Dark Thunder Energy, Sedegan could fire out two bombs made up of darkness energy from his nose at his opponents. Said explosions were able to decimate city blocks in seconds. ** Strength: Using the Dark Thunder Energy, Sedegan is far more stronger than he used to be, being able to deliver powerful punches and blows against his opponents, even being able to fight off four opponents at once. ** Dark Energy Outburst: Using the Dark Thunder Energy, Sedegan can release a dark energy outburst similar to Dark Thunder Gomess. Weaknesses * Combat: Without his darkness energy, Sedegan is actually pretty weak and not that good of a fighter. Trivia * Sedegan's suit pays homage to Neronga and Red King. * Despite the official height, Sedegan is often shot appearing to be barely 4 meters tall. * Sedegan (S) is meant to be an homage to Gomess (S) as well as Dark Thunder Gomess. * Sedegan is the first Neo Ultra Q monster to appear in RP. * Apparently Sedegan was part of all three of the Monster Island Wars, yet no one ever noticed him due to him being defeated so early that no one saw him. He also claims to have been there for the creation of Monster Islands and Gomora's training sessions, but this is has also yet to be proven. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)